The love story of a bunch of psychopaths
by Cheliz
Summary: Voldemort needs allies,Jane wants to join, will the Volturi help him? Will the two be the most evil couple of all time? Ah hell...


Chapter 1. Introductions and beginnings.

Jane~

Hello. My name is Jane. Jane Volturi. I am a vampire guard. A guard of the Volturi Coven. The unofficial vampire royalty. I am together with my twin brother Alec, the most powerfull weapon. We have the highest rank and are the Golden Duo. Please remember, sun doesn't kills us. We only sparkle in the sun. We have red eyes because we drink human blood. And we are inhumanly strong, fast and pretty.I am a teenager and i enjoy being the sadistic little girl. My special power is to create the strong illusion of pain. But only to one person at the time. The only one who i can't effect is a vegetarian ( animal blood drinkers, they have yellow eyes) with the name Bella Cullen.. I hate that bitch! Sorry. I am mean. I know.

"Sister, are you coming? The masters want us in the throne room."My brother spoke to me.

I nodded. Bored. Slowly, with human speed, i walked to the room. To be suprised by something unfimiliar. Something….Different then to what i have seen in my long live. And hey, i am over an millenia,so THAT means something. Holy god…..What was THAT?!

Voldemort~

Well my original name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. But now i go by an other one. The one of the dark lord. The one everybody feared. Lord Voldemort. But now i had to get help. Help against that brat of an Harry Potter. So i was going to the vampire kings. Aro, Caius and Marcus. They would help me. They loved power just as much as i did. I would give them more. They couldn't refuse. My snake face was something the creatures would never forget.

Bellatrix wanted to come with me. I have told her already to shut up. She comes. For my protection. But she HAS to shut her mouth. The building was quite the expensive one. Old, but very beautiful and elegant. The nice Malfoy Manor fell in a really bad catagory if you compared it to this. Aro summoned some guards to this room. Unsure if this was going to be a meeting without a fight. He knewed that i only wanted to talk, but Bellatrix really had an temper. My followers, the death eathers…They really had to learn. But enough!

Two vampires entered. The guard he wanted to be here probably. "Jane, Alec."He looked at them. They looked so similiar. Like twins. He would bet at least the halve of his power for it.

The boy was taller, dark brown hair and crimson eyes. Like me. Pale and angelic reminded me of the boy i used to be. The girl was a blonde. Fuller lips then her brother, and the same angelic features. The crimson of her eyes suited the mean look she had in her eyes. They where quite shocked. I had that effect on people. But….The vampires didn't had much contact with the wizards. The last talk between our species was at least 8 centuries ago. And i also had the appearance that was different. The two teens recovered fast from their shock and walked over to their masters. Aro kissed Jane on her cheek. "It is good you could come to me my dear. You seemed quite busy." "I always come master."She said. She had an bored voice was young and high pitched.

"I want to introduce you to the great dark wizard Lord Voldemort and one of his followers Bellatrix Lestrange."The girls eyes slowly slided back in my direction. Her eyes glowed a little when she saw me, but she seemed not impressed when she saw Bellatrix. She and her brother are probably really powerfull. Their colours where very dark and they weren't afraid. I came to the conclusion that how higher their rank is, the darker their clothes. And theirs…Where almost black. Powerfull and pretty. That was already clear when you looked at Jane.

Jane~

The wizard…..He seemed soaked with power and lust for it. It is something i aprove. The woman however, not. The ugly woman seemed mental. Cruel. Possesive of her master. Romantic involved. He did not return those feelings. I am quite good in observing. Most vamps are. "What does he want from us."My brother said cocky. I wanted to hit him. The snake was a good ally. And my brother is going to destroy everything! "Help."The man softly spoke. The way he used it…It was clear the man was a charmer and had an manipulative voice. I liked it. "Why?"I curiously asked back.I used my sweet sugary girls voice. I also can be the charmer.A smile broke trough. "Their is someone…..A boy that is quite is send to destroy has allies and friends that are after me for quite a while. Someone i used to know even slipped out a way to kill me and finish my immortality.I need some allies for myself. Allies i want to be you. In exchange, i could give you even more power." That boy….The way the man spoke about him and how the story went, it reminded me SO much of Bella. I would help was someone i wished to nobody. "Power?! They don't deserve it. They would have to be happy that they even have the CHANCE to help you my lord!"That pissed me off. I centered myself to the mental woman and said, "This may hurt just a little."I smiled and used my powers. She collasped on the ground and began screaming. Crying. Finally. She would know who the more powerfull is.

Voldemort~

I looked at the woman on the ground. Never i saw Belltraix crying. Never. Not even when i rejected her. Yes, i did. I looked at the pretty, teenage vampire. She smiled. Never, i witnessed so much for myself. So much power…..So much. She was a powerfull ally, her brother layed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Sister."He whispered to her. She turned around. "Yes brother?" Bellatrix' torment stopped. He nodded and looked at the woman. Like he wanted to say, enough, she is not worth of it. His sister layed her gaze on the death eater again. "Never anger me again, you weak, pathetic human." She hissed. I never thought about girls in a romantic way. But Jane….She was an exception. The only exception. The woman I would want as my dark lady. So much powers…She would come at hand. I will rule with the Volturi at my hand….


End file.
